<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Покорность by KimKanejae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140570">Покорность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae'>KimKanejae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сяо Чжаню не даёт покоя шарф, завязанный на шее Ван Ибо даже в помещении. И не зря.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Покорность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано для WTF K-Pop 2020<br/>прекрасному котику Киёши с огромной любовью. &lt;'333</p><p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кафе, в котором они сидят, полностью подходит под описание «простое, но уютное». Возможно, всё дело в том, что напротив Сяо Чжаня сидит невинно улыбающийся ему Ван Ибо в мягком свитере, а вовсе не в оформлении «по-домашнему» и тому, что они видятся здесь каждое третье свидание, но чувство разливающегося тепла от одного лишь взгляда на своего парня только подтверждает его догадки. Единственное, что не даёт ему покоя — это шарф, завязанный вокруг длинной шеи, которую так любит целовать Сяо Чжань.</p><p>— Ты заболел, что ли? — обеспокоенным тоном спрашивает он, пока Ибо изучает меню.</p><p>— С чего ты это взял, Чжань-гэ? — Ибо вскидывает голову, смотрит прямо в глаза и, отчего-то, закусывает нижнюю губу.</p><p><i>Не делай так, пожалуйста, пока мы сидим на свидании, чёрт-знает-сколько-времени не видясь до этого, а на тебе надет этот пушистый свитер, делая тебя совсем милым</i>, проносится в голове у Сяо Чжаня, и он тут же мотает ею из стороны в сторону, отгоняя совершенно лишние мысли. Они, конечно, сидят в самом углу, их закрывает высокая перегородка с десятками цветов в горшках, но давать сейчас волю рукам и своим желаниями не лучшая идея.</p><p>— Шарф, — только и отвечает Сяо Чжань, кивая на него.</p><p>— Нет, не заболел, просто горло немного першит, а с такой погодой легко сразу же простудиться, вот и таскаю его, — произносит Ибо, тут же утыкаясь носом в меню. За бегающим взглядом Сяо Чжань наблюдает с подозрением, но вопросов по этому поводу больше не задаёт — вспоминает лишь, завалялось ли у него что-то для горла в аптечке, и нужно ли будет им по пути заходить за лекарствами. С профессией Ибо с таким точно шутить не стоит.</p><p>— Значит, нужно лечить, — бросает Сяо Чжань, и сам берёт в руки меню, разглядывая строчки названий блюд и напитков. Впрочем, дело это абсолютно бессмысленное — он, кажется, знает его наизусть, да и берут они здесь почти всегда одно и то же. Ван Ибо согласно мычит и, подозвав официанта, делает заказ.</p><p>Время рядом с Ибо всегда пролетает для Сяо Чжаня слишком быстро. Оно, словно рой бабочек, которых невозможно поймать и подержать в ладонях хоть мгновение, стремительно проходит. И единственное, что он может — это довольствоваться моментом, ловить каждый взмах ресниц Ибо, жадно впитывать каждое сказанное им слово, бережно хранить каждое мимолётное прикосновение.</p><p>Весь вечер, что они проводят в этом кафе, они разговаривают ни о чём и обо всём одновременно — с их графиками даже по телефону обсудить много они не успевают. Да и вживую слышать голос Ибо нравится Сяо Чжаню куда больше, нежели в песнях, которые он постоянно крутит в своём плеере, шоу, записи выпусков которых он смотрит в любую свободную минуту, и голосовых сообщениях, которые Ибо так любит отправлять ему.</p><p>Когда они приходят к Сяо Чжаню домой, то Ибо, сняв обувь, верхнюю одежду и даже свитер (он жалуется, что ему жарко), не спешит стягивать свой шарф, что только подогревает подозрительность. Ибо, с закушенной щекой и бегающим взглядом тут же подходит, останавливаясь в одном шаге от него, и хриплым голосом просит помочь развязать шарф. Но стоит только Сяо Чжаню начать это делать, как он натыкается пальцами на что-то плотное и кожаное, из-за чего он одним рывком отбрасывает его куда-то на пол и замирает.</p><p>Ван Ибо надел на себя чёртов ошейник. С поводком, который болтается где-то за спиной под рубашкой.</p><p>
  <i>Помогите.</i>
</p><p>Дыхание тут же сбивается у обоих, Сяо Чжань резко толкает Ибо к стене и впивается жадным голодным поцелуем, врываясь в его рот языком, кусает губы и рычит абсолютно не по-человечески.</p><p>— Мелкий извращенец, — Сяо Чжань тянет поводок на себя, заставляя Ибо вжаться в него ещё сильнее, а второй рукой сжимает его твёрдый член сквозь джинсы. Он оставляет яркий засос на нежной коже длинной шеи возле ошейника, облизывает кадык и снова целует. Ибо стонет в ответ, подаётся навстречу грубым ласкам, зарывается в волосы Сяо Чжаню, слегка царапая, этим самым лишь подстёгивая желание.</p><p>— Зато полностью твой, и только попробуй сказать, что ты имеешь что-то против этого, Сяо-лаоши, — сипит Ибо, хитро и самодовольно улыбается, а потом отталкивает его от себя и направляется вглубь квартиры, но редко останавливается, когда ошейник впивается ему в шею — Сяо Чжань натягивает поводок, ухмыляется и обводит губы языком от предвкушения.</p><p>Он заставит Ван Ибо умолять его, чтобы он трахнул его, а после позволил ему кончить.</p><p>— Мне кажется, или я не разрешал тебе никуда идти? — наигранно серьёзным тоном произносит Сяо Чжань, но через мгновение расслабленно улыбается и идёт в гостиную, ведя за собой Ибо. — Раз ты полностью мой, то будешь сегодня покорным и делать всё, что я тебе скажу?</p><p>— Да, Сяо-лаоши, — в голосе Ибо отчётливо слышно насмешку, но всем видом он показывает послушание — идёт следом, не отставая. То, как он называет его «Сяо-лаоши» заставляет хотеть Ибо только сильнее.</p><p>— К окну, — бросает Сяо Чжань, стоит им только зайти в комнату, а сам включает торшер в углу — этого количества света им вполне хватит, а полумрак лишь поддержит настроение и атмосферу. — А теперь расстегни рубашку, сними джинсы с бельём, повернись и упрись руками в стекло.</p><p>Наблюдая за махинациями Ибо, Сяо Чжань стягивает с себя футболку, оставаясь в одних штанах, а после подходит к Ибо, цепляет сзади за ошейник и тянет на себя. Он хватает его правую руку, подносит её к его рту, проводит переплетенными пальцами по губам и шепчет приказное «оближи». Когда Ибо послушно обхватывает их, дразнит языком, обильно смачивая, Сяо Чжань вжимается своим пахом в его ягодицы, прекрасно зная, как ощущается плотная ткань джинс о разгорячённую кожу.</p><p>— А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком и растяни себя, если хочешь мой член, — Сяо Чжань дует ему в ухо, кусает за мочку и отходит на несколько шагов назад, готовый наблюдать за тем, как Ибо будет готовить себя для него. Обычно это делает Сяо Чжань, тщательно и медленно — и чтобы не сделать Ибо больно, и чтобы помучить его. Поэтому сейчас, когда вечно строптивый Ибо готов делать всё, что ему прикажут, Сяо Чжань намерен получить от этой ситуации всё.</p><p>Глядя на то, как Ибо спокойно входит в себя сразу двумя пальцами и начинает ими двигать, совсем скоро вводя третий, Сяо Чжань понимает, что тот уже успел подготовиться до их свидания — вот ведь предусмотрительный. Немного поразмыслив, Сяо Чжань приближается к нему и без предупреждения добавляет к его пальцам своих два, и ощущает, что Ибо не только хорошо растянут, но ещё и отлично смазан изнутри.</p><p>
  <i>Боже, Ван Ибо, за что.</i>
</p><p>Ибо впервые за вечер стонет в голос, жадно хватает воздух и пытается отстраниться — Сяо Чжань догадывается, что это всё слишком для него, но всё равно тянет на себя обратно за поводок, прорычав в ухо строгое «я не разрешал тебе никуда убегать».</p><p>— Чжань-гэ, пожалуйста, — Ибо почти что скулит. — Не мучай и меня, и себя.</p><p>— Если будешь послушным и не издашь ни звука, пока мой член будет в тебе, то я, возможно, даже разрешу тебе кончить, — хрипит Сяо Чжань, снимая с себя оставшуюся одежду, и, проведя пару раз по всей длине, распределяя капли смазки, приставляет ко входу головку, но толкаться пока не спешит — лишь дразнит, слегка надавливая. — И даже не думай подаваться навстречу и пытаться регулировать темп — накажу.</p><p>Ибо мычит, кивает головой и снова умоляет, и тогда Сяо Чжань одним резким движением входит в него, прижимая к окну, и он может представить, какой контраст сейчас испытывает Ибо — разгорячённое тело Сяо Чжаня сзади и холодное стекло спереди. Он с лёгкостью срывается на быстрый темп, прекрасно зная, под каким углом и с какой силой ему нужно толкаться, чтобы довести Ибо до самой грани, но не давая возможности переступить через неё.</p><p>Сейчас ему даже тянуть Ибо на себя не нужно — тот откидывает голову назад сам, и тогда Сяо Чжань просто вставляет два пальца ему в рот и слегка давит ошейником, лишь для того, чтобы у Ибо потемнело в глазах от переизбытка эмоций и ощущений. Сяо Чжань бросает взгляд в окно и даже замирает на несколько мгновений — отражение Ван Ибо в стекле распаляет только сильнее. Податливый, словно мягкий пластилин, с чёрным кожаным ошейником и поводком на длинной шее, с расстегнутой рубашкой, открывающей вид на прекрасно сложенное тело, старательно сосущий его пальцы так, что по подбородку уже стекают капли слюны, с сочащимся и требующим к себе внимания твёрдым членом, которым он то и дело пытается коснуться хоть какой-нибудь поверхности…</p><p>— Ты только посмотри на себя, — шепчет Сяо Чжань таким тоном, что он бы на месте Ибо ни за что не посмел бы ослушаться. — Ты просто настоящее произведение искусства. От одного только взгляда на тебя такого можно кончить.</p><p>Он чувствует, как Ибо пытается сглотнуть, толкает его пальцы языком, словно хочет что-то сказать, но Сяо Чжань не позволяет.</p><p>— Неужели ты забыл, что если издашь хоть звук, то я просто не дам тебе кончить? — он продолжает дразнить Ибо, прекрасно зная, как тот на это реагирует. — Ты так хорошо меня принимаешь, соглашаясь на всё, что я с тобой делаю…</p><p>И тут Ибо сжимает его так сильно, что у Сяо Чжаня перед глазами начинают плясать белые блики. Об этом-то он и забыл: каким бы покорным Ибо ни казался, он всё равно остаётся всё тем же упрямцем и каждый раз обязательно находит способ обхитрить Сяо Чжаня, как и сейчас. В конце концов, его правила он не нарушил — он не подавался навстречу и молчал.</p><p>Оставив нежный поцелуй где-то за ухом, Сяо Чжань убирает руку ото рта Ибо и ею же обхватывает его член, дразня головку большим пальцем, периодически пережимая у основания, когда чувствует, что Ибо почти за гранью.</p><p>— Сяо-лаоши, обманывать младших нехорошо, — разочарованно стонет Ибо, когда Сяо Чжань в очередной раз не даёт ему кончить, продолжая вбиваться в него в рваном темпе.</p><p>Внутри Ибо хорошо до безумия, Сяо Чжань почти теряет голову от удовольствия и поэтому почти не слышит того, что ему говорят. Лишь когда Ибо начинает вскрикивать, насаживаться на его член и толкаться в его ладонь, понимает, что и сам выдержит ещё совсем немного.</p><p>— Кончишь, когда я скажу, — Сяо Чжань снова рычит, переходя на бешеный темп, проводит языком по шее от ошейника до подбородка, обводит им ушную раковину и, когда чувствует, как пульсирует член в его руке, шепчет еле слышное «сейчас».</p><p>Его и правда сегодня можно назвать хорошим и послушным — он изливается в тот же момент, когда ему говорят, пачкая ему пальцы, собственный живот и окно, сжимая член Сяо Чжаня так, что тот даже выйти из него не успевает — кончает следом за ним. Сяо Чжань прислоняется лбом к затылку Ибо, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, осыпает нежную кожу лёгкими благодарственными поцелуями и проводит кончиком носа по кромке ошейника, выдыхая короткое, но ёмкое «Ван Ибо, ты пиздец какой-то».</p><p>Ибо в ответ смеётся, поворачивает голову и целует — медленно и мягко, без слов сообщая о том, как хорошо ему было.</p><p>— Сам до ошейника додумался или подсказал кто? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань, выходя из Ибо и прижимая его к себе. Их совершенно не заботит то, что они до сих пор стоят у окна — уже ночь, высокий этаж, да и эта сторона квартиры выходит во двор.</p><p>— Сам Сяо-лаоши и подсказал, — Ибо пожимает плечами, счастливо улыбаясь, и, когда Сяо Чжань удивлённо выгибает бровь, поясняет: — Гэгэ иногда во сне разговаривает, если он этого не знал.</p><p>Дикое желание закатить глаза и приложить к лицу ладонь Сяо Чжань успешно побарывает, а вот желание поцеловать Ибо в оголившееся плечо — нет.</p><p>Покорный Ван Ибо — это приятно, но Сяо Чжань любит его абсолютно любым.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>